1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a parallel robot, a robot system, and an assembly method for a transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2013-39650 A discloses a parallel robot that includes a base casing, a plurality of arms, and an end unit. The base casing contains a plurality of actuators. The arms are each coupled to one of the actuators. The end unit is coupled to the plurality of arms.